


Similarity

by SoriSeeraKyra



Series: Making an Empress [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: You should make a map of the base.





	

Kylo Ren had been gone from Starkiller Base for a little over a week. If there could be levity in the First Order, it was found during this week. Despite the masked faces of the storm troopers there was a looseness to them that could only be observed by someone who had was around them on a regular basis.

There was also a freedom that you felt now that he wasn’t on the base. While you had been growing closer, Kylo’s selfish streak had you locked in your shared quarters for majority of the time that you had been on the base. Now walking through the base, unaccompanied, you were able to take in the size of the base. The monochromatic halls, while mostly featureless, were a welcome change to the dark of your room. However, the fact that the halls were all the same color meant that it was possible to get lost fairly easily, and you were indeed lost.

“Excuse me,” you called to a young officer who had been confident enough to make eye contact with you, “Can you take me to General Hux?”

The officer rolled his light-colored eyes, “If you are lost it would be best for you to report to your designated officer.”

Confused you scrunch your eyebrows together, “I don’t understand.”

Sighing and moving a bit of his red hair out of his face, he pulls out his pad, he begins to scroll through a few screens before making eye contact with you, “Which planet are you from?”

“Arkanna.”

“Per the registry there are no ambassadors from Arkanna expected to be here,” he stated glaring from under his eyelids at you. “How did you find your way on to this base.”

“I was brought here.” You state growing more irritated by the second, “I am not an ambassador.”

“Then what are you, an offering?” He said eyeing the flowy nature of your dress.

“I am no such thing,” you nearly screeched. You had only now noticed the onlookers who looked at the situation with skepticism.

“Then you’re a spy.”

This statement caught the ears of a squadron of patrolling storm troopers.

“Arrest her.” The officer ordered the troopers.

The leader seemed to hesitate but went to grab your arm anyway.

“Don’t touch me, you idiot,” you snap at the trooper without breaking eye contact with the officer. “I am Kylo Ren’s wife.”

“Now that is one of the most inventive lies that I have ever heard,” the officer chuckled. “Tell me then, what’s it like being fucked by a monster?”

The question caused you to flush with embarrassment and anger. If this is what he has to deal with, your husband’s anger with Hux and his officers seemed justified. The audacity of this man.

“What are you waiting for? Take her away.”

An armored hand grabbed your arm and twisted it behind your black and you let out a yelp in pain. The entire was situation was jarring and it had thrown of your sense of equilibrium both mentally and physically.

“Let go of me,” You murmur feeling a slight heat work its way through your body. “You’re going to make me hurt you.”

The widening of the smirk on the officers’ face made your very being burn with hatred. The willingness to be cruel seemed to always be just beneath the surface for humans and you were no different.

It started as a slight cough, most likely because strangulation wasn’t your forte, but the dread on the officers’ face clued you into its working.

“Are you alright?” the storm trooper that held your arm started.

The officer tried to shake his head but the tightness of the grip kept him from full functionality. The beads of sweat that started to pearl down the sides of his now reddened cheeks were the first indication to the others in the hallway of what was occurring. They had seen this before, and it never ended well. Quickly dropping your arm the trooper spun around, looking for Kylo Ren, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s not here,” you started cutting your eyes at the trooper forebodingly, “but I am.”

The squadron of troopers backed away in fear. Returning your attention to the officer in front of you. You watched as he clawed at his throat trying to breathe. You felt a smile of satisfaction come on to your face, and yet you wanted more. The mental image of twisting a knife further into a wound came to your mind.

What barely registered in your mind during this ordeal was the indication of another presence in your mind that you had begun to feel. It was a slight pressure at the back of your head that was almost egging you on.

You lacked sufficient control of the force to efficiently use it on someone and so the more that you harmed the man, the more that you felt yourself grow weary, but you were sure that you would finish what you started.

The officers neck turned purple and you watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. When you heard snap of his neck you let a smug smile cross your face as both you and the now dead officer fell to the ground.

Stunned silence rocked the hallway around you. You felt alone and cold, like the world had shifted on its axis.

Aching for some sort of comfort, you smiled when you felt his presence and then heard the thumping of his boots.

“Move.”

With a single command the entirety of the hall, save for the dead body, was gone. You felt strong arms pick up your crumpled form and cradle you toward the owners’ chest.

He was silent as he carried you back to your quarters. If there were other people around you didn’t know, all you could comprehend was the pain and feeling of emptiness that went through your entire body. It felt like your body was being torn in two. Unable to cope you allowed yourself to slip into the darkness.

***

The small circles that were being drawn on your temples were what caused you to open your eyes. The dark room was a welcome sight; you don’t know if you could handle a stream of light pouring into your eyes.

“You’ve surprised me” he stated.

It was only then that you took in your position. The voice had rumbled forth from the chest that your head rested on. You flash large eyes to stare at you husband who was looking straight ahead. He cut his dark eyes to quickly look down at you before looking back at the wall that was in front of him.

“Did the man die?” You question softly, but you already know it’s a pointless question.

“You broke his neck,” he answers flatly.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? He was beneath you.”

He states it so matter of factly that you almost feel stupid for the guilt, but the tight feeling in your throat and chest don’t allow you to accept the truth of the statement.

“Still, I lost control.”

“Control can be taught.”

“I suppose.”

The silence falls for a comfortable moment. You subconsciously move closer to his warmth and he accepts you. A warm feeling fills your heart and you allow yourself to tilt your head into his neck.

“Hux will be angry,” he starts suddenly. Oh, shoot you had forgotten about General Hux.

“I will go to him and apologize.”

“It won’t do much good,” he chuckles darkly, “It was his cousin.”


End file.
